


If You See What I See

by ifdragonscouldtalk



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Drabbles [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdragonscouldtalk/pseuds/ifdragonscouldtalk
Summary: "I know it's late but for your bitter Sunday prompts if you could do something about Wanda using her powers on Tony again but this time all the Avengers see the vision too and feel bad but Tony's already being comforted by his REAL FAMILY (Pep, Rhodey, Peter, etc.) and the rogue Avengers realize how much they screwed up and get mad at Wanda and themselves. Sorry for the long prompt."originally posted to tumblr





	If You See What I See

The spell ricocheted. It wasn’t supposed to do that, and he caught a glimpse of Wanda’s pale and shocked face as he saw it coming, as he realized he couldn’t dive out of the way, realized he should’ve fought more vehemently to get Wanda training. Realized it was a fucking stupid idea to go out with the team without his suit, because of course they were going to be attacked.

He felt his body tense up as his eyes glazed over. “No,” he whispered to himself, “not this. Not again.”

His feet moved on his own, taking him closer to Steve’s prone form. It wasn’t real, he knew it wasn’t real. That didn’t matter.

He looked up, around, his breath catching on sharp little sobs as space yawned around him, as he saw Chitauri ships and stars, as rubble around him shifted and hissed, soft sounds in the dark. He jumped and looked down when Steve grabbed his leg, his eyes discolored and staring, jerking to try and get away.

“You did this, Stark,” the good Captain hissed, reeling him in, reaching up to grab his shirt, pulling him closer. He was too strong to resist, but Tony struggled anyway, clawing at the hands, desperate and scared.

“I didn’t! You self-righteous ass, I did NOT!”

“You should’ve tried harder! You should’ve fucking saved us!”

“I tried! Goddamn it, I’m trying! You won’t  _listen_  to me!” He flinched sharply at the sound of shouting and gunfire, his heart beating desperately against his ribs, kicking at Steve to try and loosen his grip. “Let go, you fucker, let me go!”

Nine pairs of eyes snapped open. Wanda, Vision, Peter, Rhodey, and Pepper had joined the dead on the ground. Heads turned to look at him. They spoke in the same, terrible voice, a voice Tony had never heard before but haunted him in his nightmares, over and over and over again. “You should’ve saved us.” He was hyperventilating, he knew he was. He kicked at Steve harder.

“ _Fucking let go!_ ”

He was released unexpectedly and sat down hard, stars swimming before his eyes. He could hear Ultron’s voice: “ _Look what you’ve done, Mr. Stark. It’s all your fault. I’ll make the world burn._ ” He could hear the sound of repulsors, gunfire and bombs exploding to life somewhere his eyes couldn’t see. The eyes were watching him, all bright blue, accusatory. Ultrons and Chitauri swam before his eyes and be brought his knees up, burying his face in them as he clutched his hair.

“ _Wanda, you fucking bitch!_ ” he screamed, trembling “Get me out of here!  _Get me out!_ ”

And then he was back, eyes unglazing, staring at the destruction and fire around him. He forced himself to untense his shoulders, unclench his jaw, relax his fingers. The fight must’ve been over – he wondered who ended it, and how long he had been out. He urged himself to move, turning to look for his team. They were behind him, staring. Wanda was in tears.

“Again?” Clint breathed, looking confused. Tony felt himself pale, feeling nauseous. He looked at the scarlet witch.

“They saw?” he asked through a dry mouth, feeling numb. She nodded, biting her lip and wringing her hands.

“I am so sorry. I lost control.” Tony stared, feeling himself nod numbly.

“Yeah. Okay.”

He turned, walking back to the tower.

He could hear the others following behind him, asking questions, talking behind his back. He didn’t listen, didn’t want to hear what they had to say. Cap kept trying to grab his shoulder or his hand, but he shrugged him off, walking in a dream-like state, memories playing over and over  _and over and over_  in his mind, crippling him, drawing him towards the darkness.

He didn’t go to the penthouse, or even the common floor. He stumbled into Pepper’s office, his breathing ragged, making her jump up in surprise. “ _Miss Potts_ ,” JARVIS said smoothly when she looked to the ceiling in question, rushing forward to grab his shoulders, “ _Sir seems to be in acute distress. Symptoms show a panic attack is imminent._ ” Pepper glared at the Avengers squeezed awkwardly into the hallway in front of her office, drawing Tony in. He fell into her gratefully, clinging to her, breathing her in, trying to ground himself.

“What happened?” she growled angrily, and Wanda flinched. “Oh, it was you again? I told you we should’ve fought harder to get her training.”

“I know,” Tony mumbled, focusing on the small hand rubbing circles into his back.

“What did you see?” she asked, her voice softening, tilting her head to meet his eyes. “It wasn’t real.” Tony shook his head, then nodded.

“I know,” he whispered, clutching her tighter. “They saw.”

“He said again,” Clint said weakly. “What did he mean again?” Pepper’s eyes flashed.

“You didn’t tell them?” Tony shook his head with a jerk.

“They didn’t need to know.”

“So they’ve been blaming you the whole time.”

“Blaming him for what?” Steve asked in his Captain America voice. Pepper glared.

“Don’t you try and authority answers out of me, Steven Grant Rogers.” Steve wilted slightly under her gaze.

“Sorry, ma’am.”

“Yeah, I thought so. Before Ultron, Tony got the mind stone, right? The staff. Well, the base wasn’t empty. Wanda was waiting for him, and showed him something I assume was similar to what she just showed. That’s why Tony made Ultron.”

“I didn’t make him,” Tony muttered. “I hadn’t touched code. We were only running preliminary diagnostics.”

“Right,” Pep said, her voice soft again as she stroked his hair. “That’s why you  _wanted_  to make Ultron.”

“Make them leave,” Tony whispered, barely loud enough to hear. “I don’t want… Make them go.” Pepper glared, clearly giving a ‘you heard the man’ look, and slowly, very slowly, the others shuffled away, all lost in thought and shocked.

“I think,” Bruce said, looking pointedly at Wanda and Steve, “we need to talk.”


End file.
